


animal

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, M/M, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Pure Ultimate Post Tour Domestic Fluff, something about Home(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: after a 82 show sell out world tour, dan is just glad to be home and to have phil all to himself





	animal

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is folks, the last fic in the #bloomfics series!! i hope you've enjoyed reading it (and if you haven't read them all then go back and do that u won't regret it)

Their flight had arrived back in at 2pm and they’d spent an agonising 2 hours at the airport before being able to catch a car back to their flat where they had just arrived.

Dan almost sprinted up the stairs, eager to unlock the door. 

Bags were dumped in the hallway as he made a beeline for the bedroom and towards his drawers to pull out some non aeroplane smelling clothes. Phil meanwhile had gone upstairs to do whatever Phil did after what felt like a 20 hour flight. 

Dan immediately collapsed onto the bed. The warm sheets surrounding him as he breathed in slowly. He smiled to himself and even though it was the most blatantly obvious thing to say, coming back to their flat after 3 months away really did feel like coming back home.

Dan could smell the freshly washed sheets on the bed and thanked the god that was Kath Lester. She had been in London the week before to see a show with a friend and had offered to go to their flat and clean the place up and wash their sheets. He must remember to thank her and buy her the biggest bunch of flowers to show how much he owed her.

He had his own bed, fresh sheets, comfy clothes. All he needed now was-

“I ordered us a pizza. And texted my mum that we’re back.” Phil announced, as he came into the room.

_ Food. Yes. _

Phil soon joined him on the bed a few minutes later, collapsing down next to Dan after changing into an old Pokemon t shirt and a pair of grey joggers which, if Dan was in any mood to be turned on would have sent a tingling straight to his crotch.

Dan rolled over onto his side so he could be closer to Phil and wrapped his arms tightly around his middle. After a 9 hour flight he was feeling particularly clingy, it seems just being sat next to Phil on an uncomfortable plane seat just wasn’t quite enough.

“What’s this all in aid of?”

“Just missed you. It's nice to finally have you all to myself.” Dan said softly.

While they hadn’t exactly been denied alone time whilst on tour, there was just something different about being able to cuddle your boyfriend in your own bed with your own smell surrounding you. 

Complete alone time had been a rarity. As much fun as it was to be surrounded by an amazing crew and their friends Dan could feel his energy draining. He needed that recharge he could only get whilst being alone with Phil.

“I know what you mean.” Phil replied. His voice quiet and smooth.

“I think I could stay here forever you know. Just me and you.”

“That would be highly inconvenient.” Phil quipped. 

“Could you just let me be sappy for 2 minutes?” Dan said, looking up at Phil. “We’ve been on tour for 5 months and I’m just relishing in this alone time we’re having whilst i reminisce on what has  _ literally _ been the best time of my life.”

As thrilling and adrenaline inducing as the tour had been, Dan was truly ready for things to quieten down. No more big projects (at least not for a while) just making videos like they used to.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch out for hours but in reality only lasted 5 minutes. Both of them too exhausted to talk, just wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet and comfort of being in their own bed.

It was Dan who broke the silence.  “Do you think that if we hadn't met we'd be as happy as we are now?”

Phil exhaled and shifted his body so he could pull Dan closer into him. “I don't think that would have happened?”

“What?”

“Us not meeting. I think we would have come together somehow."

Dan rolled his eyes and yet still cuddled into Phil closer. “Here we go again with the soulmate bullshit."

“Shut up!” Phil snapped, swatting Dan lightly on the arm. “It's not. I just..I believe that we would have found a way to be together. It would have worked out."

Dan didn’t have time to respond as the doorbell buzzed signalling their pizza had arrived.  “Go on then soulmate. Collect our feast.”

“Why me?” Phil asked, already pulling his arm from around Dan’s shoulders and rolling off the bed.

10 minutes later and Phil hadn’t returned. Dan had rolled onto his back, his hands resting on his stomach as he groaned. “Come  _ oooon _ Phil I’m starving.”

Almost as if Dan had summoned him, Phil entered the room carrying 2 large pizza boxes topped with a tray that was holding 2 glasses of Ribena.

“God, you are literally the best person in the world, have I told you that?” Dan asked, kneeling up to take the Ribena filled glasses that were precariously balancing on the pizza boxes and placing them on the bedside table.

“Might have mentioned it.” Phil chuckled in response.

With an old anime episode playing on the laptop and pizza boxes open on the bed, they settled into a comfortable silence. They both knew there would be a few days of settling back in, back into their routines and normal life as it were. It was the same when they had finished TATINOF over 2 years ago. It was about a week before they had readjusted to their settings. And that had only been after a month away. They had  3 months worth of touring and travelling nestled under their skin, and Dan knew it would take them a while to get used to the fact that this was it now, at least for a while.

The pizza's had been inhaled rather than eaten and they had shuffled their bodies closer together as they watched the familiar episode on Phil's laptop. 10 minutes later and Dan had fallen asleep, his cheek resting against Phil’s arm. It was almost painful for Phil to have to wake him and remind him they still needed to brush their teeth.

“Can’t you brush them for me? I’ll open my mouth and you hold my toothbrush.”

“Absolutely not, get your ass off the bed and come to the bathroom with me.”

Dan reluctantly dragged himself from their bedroom, the duvet practically screaming his name and holding him prisoner as he walked into the bathroom, Phil following behind. 

When they were done, Dan practically sprinted back to the bed, jumping under the covers and sighing contently. “I am never  _ ever _ leaving this bed again.”

“What about to use the toilet?” Phil asked as he did the nightly duties of turning off the light in the hall before climbing into bed.

“Fine. I am never leaving this bed again, only to use the toilet, and to retrieve snacks.”

Phil chuckled lightly as he joined Dan, his body melting into the mattress as he wrapped the duvet around his body. He closed his eyes and exhaled, relishing in the warmth and comfort of being in his own bed with  _ his _ boyfriend.

“Phil?” Dan asked the silent room, but no response. “Phil are you ignor-” he started, as he rolled onto his side to look across at Phil. He was asleep. Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance as he watched him. Trust Phil to be able to get into bed and fall asleep in 0.3 seconds.

Dan didn’t mind too much, there was something comforting and safe about watching Phil sleep. Knowing that Phil was there in the same bed as him, sharing the same space reassured him. 

He nestled himself under the duvet, his arm wrapped across Phil’s stomach and his head resting against Phil’s shoulder. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take him as quickly as it did Phil.

Yeah. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments and such are appreciated!  
> find me on twitter [@danhoweiis](https://twitter.com/danhoweIIs)
> 
> me and fizz would like to thank u all for reading this little series and supporting us!! we hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
